Naruto in the Akatsuki?
by Jesse9352
Summary: Sasuke left the village and Naruto has trained to "save" him but before he does that he must go on a very difficult mission. That mission is to join the Akatsuki with Itachi and he finds out some shocking secrets on this mission. Mainly SasuNaru Side pairings: ItaNaru NejiGaa ShikaIno KibaHina KakaIru Shounen-ai, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"Sa..suke... don't leave... please...don't... I.." Naruto said in his sleep.

"SASUKE!" Naruto woke up panting and sweaty. 'Why have I been having these nightmares recently!' Naruto thought as he got up from bed.

His hair was poking out in many different directions, he was all grown up he had lost all of his baby fat and was very good-looking, his whisker marks were still there , his eyes were as bright and innocent as ever and his body was... well you would be drooling I mean he was hotter that sasuke could ever be, he still wore his weird hat but it fell off as he was sleeping I mean who's hat actually stays on anyways, he was only wearing orange boxers since it was summer and his house doesn't have any air conditioning. It. Was. Hot.

Naruto went to eat breakfast as he thought about a certain raven. He didn't always get depressed when he thought about him. Naruto ate pancakes for breakfast. Yes, he can cook. He doesn't always eat ramen anymore either, he kinda got tired of it but he still eats it once in a while.

When he was done eating he put his dishes in the sink and went to the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth.

'Kit, I think you should go on a mission of something.' Naruto smiled 'Ah sleeping beauty awakes' 'whatever hurry up and get ready to go' ' Yeah yeah' Naruto finished brushing his teeth, rinsed his mouth, sprit, washed his toothbrush and started stripping.

"Ahh... this feels so good" Naruto cooed as he stood under the cold water from his shower. He shampooed his hair, conditioned it and scrubbed his body. He doesn't like to feel slimy from sweat.

After he was done showering he dried himself off and wrapped the towel loosely around his waist and walked into his bedroom foretting to dry his hair as it dropped on to the wooden floor.

'Kit, hurry up you're going to be scolded and I'm don't want to have to listen to it' Kyuubi said irritated 'Okay jeez let me get some clothes on' Naruto thought as he searched his drawers for boxers. After he found a pair of dar blue he dropped his towel in the middle of the room forgetting that his window was wide open. Kyuubi knew though he didn't say anything. 'This is what you get for making me listen to Tsunade yesterday kit.' Kyuubi thought evilly.

"Hey Naruto I didn't know you took to mooning people" Neji said amused as Naruto was putting his boxers on causing him to jump and trip on his boxers.

"HOLY SHIT! NEJI! Jeez don't do that you almost gave a heart attack." Naruto shouted as he got up again and put his boxers all the way on and walked towards Neji. Little did he know that he was leaving the rest of his body for Neji to drool, no just having more saliva than usual, after all Hyuugas do not drool. 'Does he know how much I'm trying to hold back here, I mean jeez!' Neji thought felt a familiar liquid coming from his nose and wiped it quickly.

Naruto looked at him expectantly. "Well?" Neji looked confused for a moment before realizing he was waiting for an explanation. His face turned serious.

"Tsunade is calling for you immediately. She says it's important." Neji said in a business-like tone. "Ah so the old hag wants to see me? Okay tell her I'll be there in a few!" Naruto said as he turned to finish getting dressed. Neji left but not without checking out our little blondes butt before leaving.

'Kit what do you think is so important that Tsunade didn't just wait?' ' I don't know Kyuu. Probably some mission.' Naruto shrugged as he put on his clothes. His wardrobe kind of changed as he grew older. He now wears a dark blue T-shirt and gray pants and wears his forehead protector around his neck. His hair is a golden color now and is slightly longer and frames his face perfectly. His skin is a caramel color and doesn't have any scars because of Kyuubi.

Naruto made his way to the window, closed it and locked it. He cleaned his room up a bit knowing that he will be going on a mission. He keeps his house relatively clean. After deciding it was clean enough he made his way to his kitchen table and grabbed his ninja pouch which had two kunai, six shuriken and twelve needles. Then he made his way to hokage tower.

When he got there he immediately knew something was wrong. 'Kyuu it seems kind of gloomy here doesn't it?' Kyuubi was silent. He sensed what Tsunade was feeling and didn't like it. 'Kyuu?' Naruto asked slightly worried. ' Yeah Kit I hear you... I don't think you should go in.' Kyuubi said as he pulled the boy into the cage with one of his nine tails protectively. ' Don't worry Kyuu.'

Naruto entered the room and saw that Tsunade looked sad, worried and scared. This made Naruto start to worry.

"Naruto..." Tsunade said slowly and sadly. Jiraiya, Sakura, Shikamaru and Shizune were in the room and they all shared the same look as Tsunade.

"Baa-chan..." Naruto started slowly. "What's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback..._

_When he got there he immediately knew something was wrong. 'Kyuu it seems kind of gloomy here doesn't it?' Kyuubi was silent. He sensed what Tsunade was feeling and didn't like it. 'Kyuu?' Naruto asked slightly worried. ' Yeah Kit I hear you... I don't think you should go in.' Kyuubi said as he pulled the boy into the cage with one of his nine tails protectively. ' Don't worry Kyuu.'_

_Naruto entered the room and saw that Tsunade looked sad, worried and scared. This made Naruto start to worry._

"_Naruto..." Tsunade said slowly and sadly. Jiraiya, Sakura, Shikamaru and Shizune were in the room and they all shared the same look as Tsunade._

"_Baa-chan..." Naruto started slowly. "What's going on?"_

Present...

"Baa-chan?" Naruto called as he stepped closer. Tsunade had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. Shizune and Sakura were already sobbing quietly. Shikamaru seemed worried. Jiraiya's face was blank but Naruto knew better, he was heartbroken.

"Naruto... I have an important mission that only you can do." Tsunade said trying to keep her composure, after all he was like a brother or a son to her.

"What mission?" Naruto was now serious.

"We need you to join the Akatsuki." she said as the tears started falling one by one. Naruto's eyes widened.

"T-the A-akatsuki?" Naruto stuttered. 'Kit, you can't... you can't do this mission... he's there' Kyuubi said worried for his kit and angry about having to be near a particular person.

"They want Kyuubi for something and we need to figure out what and you're the only one that they will allow to join. Konan will be here tomorrow to escort you." She was sobbing by now but still managed to keep her composure.

"Baa-chan there's no need to cry. They need me for something so they wouldn't hurt me so please don't cry." Naruto comforted her. He didn't want to leave but this was important and he was strong.

"Naruto.." she walked over to him and hugged him. Kakashi walked in while she was hugging him. He, of course, was reading his little orange book but he wasn't really paying attention to it. His attention was on Naruto.

"Hey old hag stop crying on me your going to get your mucus on me. Eww!" Naruto said. "Brat!" Tsunade hit him on the back of his head. Kakashi chuckled lightly. Just then Iruka came running and ran straight in to Kakashi who wasn't paying attention. "Woah!" _Thud_

They landed in a suggestive position with Iruka between Kakashi's legs, hands on each side of his head. They both resembled tomatoes in that moment. "u-uh s-sorry ka-kakashi-sensei" Iruka squeaked out. Kakashi smirked. Iruka blushed even more as he got up. He was still blushing as Kakashi got up too. Naruto hid a sly smile. ' Time for some fun ne Kyuubi' 'Hell yeah kit go get em' Kyuubi encouraged.

"Hey Iruka do you have a fever?" Naruto asked placing a hand on Iruka's forehead causing Kakashi to become slightly jealous that he couldn't do that.

"N-no!" Iruka blushed even more. "Then why so red?" Naruto asked "innocently". "Embarresed?" Iruka's mouth dropped as he then glanced at Kakashi just to see him smirking. Iruka looked away quickly.

"Anyways back to business what do I have to do on this mission baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"As I said before, you need to figure out why they want the Kyuubi and try to get them on our side." Tsunade replied calmly as she regained her composure and wiped away her tears.

"Konan will be here tomorrow early in the morning so I suggest you start packing, it's going to be a long time before you come back. Oh, and before you go you should say goodbye to everyone." Tsunade said as Naruto turned to leave.

"Yeah" Naruto replied. ' Kit, you know who else is in the Akatsuki right?' Kyuubi asked. 'Yeah I know but it's not like he can hurt me. Especially since I've been training and I also have you.' Naruto smiled. ' You know I wouldn't let anything _cough _life threatening_ cough _happen to you.' Kyuubi replied. 'what?' 'Nothing kit.'

Naruto got home and started packing all his clothes, which wasn't a lot, his personal things, his ninja stuff and one picture of team seven. He brought that picture with him on all his missions, this one isn't any different.

After packing all his things he went to call all his friends and senseis to Ichiraku to have a small goodbye party. He invited Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Sakura, Sai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya and Tsunade. The restaurant was full.

They had fun the whole night but since Naruto was leaving early in the morning, he left early so he could get some rest. When he got home he set his alarm and went straight to bed.

"Hey kid wake up" Naruto opened his eyes. He saw a pretty girl with blueish purple hair and pale skin. She didn't look like one of the Akatsuki members but he knew this was Konan after all he did some research on the Akatsuki while he was training with Jiraiya.

"What are you doing in my room?" Naruto asked. She smiled and hit him on the head." Because you are two hours late kid" she said eyebrow twitching. Naruto decided that he liked this girl. He smiled.

"Naruto." he said putting his hand out. She was a little surprised but then took his hand. "Konan."

Naruto grabbed his things as Konan waited for him at the door. When he got there he took one last look at his apartment before they left. It was going to be a long time before he came back here.


End file.
